


Get Rhythm

by gentlesquid_andink



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam's Got Game, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesquid_andink/pseuds/gentlesquid_andink
Summary: May your Saturday nights be as illuminating (but not as frustrating) as our girl Jazzy's...





	1. Chapter 1

The little Mexican joint had the best empanadas, or so Noah had vowed. As a self-described “foodie,” the team had been more than happy to leave the logistics in his hands. Now, looking around the modest crowd buzzed on tequila, Jaz thought he had done right by them. As the bachata faded and a faster merengue picked up, she realized she wasn’t the only one enjoying their venue. Hannah was picking up the beat where she stood at their pub table.

“I can’t help it - el ritmo está en mi sangre…”

Hannah knocked back her shot from this latest round and looked longingly at the clearing in the center where several couples feeling the same need were moving.

“I can get you out there.” Jaz’s head yanked sideways at that. Top? Volunteering to take someone - Hannah! - out on the dance floor?

McG looked at Hannah’s surprise, Top’s returning grin, and absolutely did not look over at Jazzy. He flagged down another round of shots as they stood back from the table and moved out to join the crowd. While he waited for liquid reinforcements to arrive, he tried to convince himself that this was absolutely not the time to tease his friend.

“Wanna dance, Jaz?”

The look she shot him was so dirty, he was going to be feeling it for a week. Like Hannah said, some things just could not be helped. Their drinks arrived and he slid one over as a comically exaggerated peace offering. Jaz ignored it in favor of looking for their friends - there! Just left of center.

Damn...Hannah looked amazing, of course she did. Swiveling her hips around some central point in the core of her. Those heels weren’t hurting, either. Jaz couldn’t imagine walking around in them all day and then making them look so good as they flashed back and forth on the tile floor.

And Top. Who knew he could move like that? His hips were making these tidy little motions that Jaz didn’t think she’d ever get out of her mind. They weren’t doing anything too complicated or flashy and yet, Jaz couldn’t help but follow how easily his hands anticipated where she would be next, occasionally using them to move her hips or find her shoulders as she twisted around him. Mostly he just made sure he was where he was needed, though. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest she’d ever seen him.

“You’re gonna need this,” she heard McG say. Who was going to need what? She tore her eyes off the dancing couple in time to see Amir refusing the shot held out by McG. He joined Jaz at her side in front of the table and faced the crowd. “What are we looking at?”

Jaz lined up her arm to point out their friends. “Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“They look...good.”

“Hannah said she something about her inability to resist.”

Amir was a damn fine covert operative, she knew this. And he worked hard to fit into their group. But if he didn’t make a move to get out there with Hannah himself, Jaz was going to blab his secret all over the place tonight. Between McG and Noah, someone would make sure it got back to her and then she wouldn’t have to worry about seeing her twirling and shaking her ass while her own Top was…

Well. Except - she really wanted to see him moving like this again, maybe. Sometimes.

Amir stood steadily at her side, eyes glued to his favorite analyst. That didn’t change as he confessed, “This...is not within my power to fix.”

The wheedling that came out of Jaz as she turned to him would be something she would forever deny. “Oh come on! If Top can move like that, you can do it, too!”

Looking out at how much fun the two of them were having, Amir just opened his mouth and closed it again. Jaz returned to her fitful gaping. No way she could go out there herself. That would be needy and transparent and wouldn’t solve the issue of Hannah needing a dance partner, anyway.

Neither one of them thought to involve McG, or - God - Noah. Those two just sat back, one oblivious to the showdown happening before them, the other staying as far out of this mess as possible.

Just as Jaz was resolving to head out there are replace _Top_ \- at least get him away from Hannah’s flirtatious moves and back to a safe place where his shoulders weren’t flexing and his forearms weren’t on such obvious display - a guy in a good pair of jeans and an attractively tight tee cut in. There was a bit of good-natured posturing as Top excused himself and headed back to their table.

Jaz slid back next to Noah and picked up her tequila glass, only to find it empty. Top greeted Amir and came over, inadvertently boxing Jaz in as Noah turned to head...anywhere but right there.

McG, the nosy fucker, stayed right where he was between the table and the wall.

“God, I haven’t done that in years.” He did that flirty thing with his twinkling eyes, which Jaz refused to acknowledge. “‘s fun.”

“Not very nice to Amir, though. You know he’s got a...crush.”

Speaking of which, where was he? Jaz saw Hannah look back at their table and - oh! She was making her way over to the bar. Seems she had found him and left her new dance partner to go say hello.

Top leaned over, made sure to speak right into Jaz’s ear. “Maybe he should speak up, then. Make sure she knows how he’s feeling.” Top wanted to be heard over the music.

Shoot, Jaz thought. Those hips were gonna be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hannamir continuation...

This guy was good. Showier than Dalton had been, moving his feet, using her body to make his own look good. It was almost all she could do to keep up. Hannah still found her eye caught by Amir as he made his way over to the bar. When had he arrived? What was he doing at the bar? 

How did he feel about dancing? 

Her curiosity was too distracting to ignore. The rhythm flowing through her body was glorious, but she had a different indulgence in mind now. A final twirl, compliments and apologies exchanged, and she was heading that way, as well. 

><><

Hannah pressed her hand to his shoulder blade. “Hey stranger.”

Amir al-Raisani did not jump; he only did the internal version of a startle. Even that was enough to surprise him. He turned sideways enough to make space for her closer to the bar. “Buy you a drink?” His offer was smooth enough that even Hannah hadn’t noticed she had disturbed his calm.

“I’ll let you buy me a shot if you come take a spin?” Hannah motioned back out to the makeshift dance floor. Now his hesitancy was on full display. “I...don’t think that would go how you’re envisioning.”

Hannah nodded. “I see.” He couldn’t tell if she was being serious or just really, really droll. Speaking to the bartender (whose sense of timing was just fantastic), he ordered a ginger ale and a shot of Patrón anyway. Handing it over to Hannah nice and steady was easy; laughing it off when her eyes got big and he realized she thought he was reluctantly taking her up on her deal? Eh, less so. Good thing he had those world class deception skills.

She knocked the tequila back and asked, “You really don’t dance?” Looked him up and down, “I’ve seen you, heard some stories. You got moves, al-Raisani.”

The heat that added made it feel like his glass held more than soda. The confidence it brought felt good, too. He took her empty shot glass from her hand and put it back on the bar before returning his fingers to her now-empty hand. “Oh I do. Just - not those ones.”

A beat, then two. That game face he still couldn’t read was back in her cheeks. “You wanna learn?”

How could he say no to that?

><><

Hannah didn’t bring him home that night. That was probably good for their chances of actually dancing, Amir figured. If this were just a passing flirtation, they’d have been at her apartment and he wouldn’t have gotten the chance to learn anything new. That kind of _dancing_ he could handle just fine.

She did invite him to join her the following evening at her apartment. Amir was open to a lot of possibilities with this woman. This version of the night, though, with her leggings and a soft top, all tucked up onto her a chair in her living room, really wasn’t part of the many scenarios he’d run. A movie was queued up on the screen.

“This is the first dance lesson?”

Something about his reaction seemed to answer a question that hadn’t been asked, he could see it in her face and the slight shimmy of her shoulders. “I knew you hadn’t seen it.” She ushered him over to her couch and, as he sat, gave only the barest of explanations. “It’s a classic, a must see. If you’re going to figure any of this out, without the sort of, you know, natural...inclination…”

The scathing look he sent her way almost made her lose it. He had fire - that was promising.

“...for dancing, then you have to see this.” Straight face. He was still nonplussed. 

“There are important lessons here, al-Raisani.” And with that she hit play and the movie began. 

_It was the summer of 1963, when everybody called me Baby and it didn’t occur to me to mind._

><><

Two hours later, Amir was lying on Hannah’s couch just as confused, if undeniably charmed. 

“You’re still saying I have to be in love to learn how to dance!”

“No. They - for Baby, learning to dance and falling in love, they happened in parallel. Dancing required her to open herself up in ways she hadn’t been able to before. Love just happens to require that, as well. It wasn’t, you know, causal…”

Amir was nonplussed. “A happy coincidence of American cinema?”

“I don’t know if I’d call it a ‘coincidence,’ per se…”

“It was a metaphor! One I’m not sure is entirely necessary for me to accommodate.”

Uh oh. As soon as that was out of his mouth, Amir knew he was in trouble. Hannah got up out of her chair and carried the empty bowl of popcorn into the galley kitchen, muttering under her breath. Quite possibly in Spanish. 

Amir had made the wrong step and they hadn’t even started. 

Either he doubled down and fixed this here and now or this whole thing, the dancing, the - parallel tracks...it was all just some monumental lesson in extreme humility. And while even superspies needed to learn to take their flaws where they found them, Amir wasn’t ready to call it quits. He had been harboring this ridiculous crush too long for that.

Plus McG would never let him hear the end of it. He’d better make his move.

Hannah was standing at the sink, drying the bowl she had scrubbed in a fit of misdirected cleansing. Amir was up and headed in her direction when she finished and started to return. With the grace of hand-to-hand trainings and a solid gift of instincts, Amir used their respective velocities to grab Hannah’s waist and pivot, executing a faintly impressive spin. It delighted a laugh out of her, which was more than enough for Amir to consider it a major win.

Riding that high, he felt bold enough to ask, “What about all the couples at their underground dance parties? They all on parallel love tracks, too?”

Hannah recovered enough to return in typical deadpan fashion. “They did all seem to work rather well together. Even with all those scandalous moves.”

Amir’s hand was still wrapped around Hannah’s waist, sitting low enough to make his intentions clear. “Think we might be able to learn from them instead?”

“We? Thought you were the one getting lessons here?”

Amir grinned and looked away, a thoroughly intriguing mix of bashful color and forward confidence on his cheeks. “I am all yours.”

Hannah gave an experimental step to the side and roll back to center while bringing her mouth to his ear. “Good. I don’t think Jaz can handle if I have another go with her dance partner.”

The laugh surprised out of him, Amir slowly realized perhaps Hannah had seen exactly how things were the entire time. He didn’t suppose he cared if it meant he got with the next dance.


End file.
